rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Jacques Schnee/Image Gallery
Official Designs Concept Art Jacques Schnee.jpg|Jacques Schnee full concept art. Promotional Materials RWBY (bilibili mobile game, promotional material chinese celebration 2019).jpg|Promotional material of Jacques, Team RWBY, and Qrow for the chinese celebration 2019 Amity Arena x Dumb RWBY collaboration promotional material about villians by eunnieverse.jpg|Promotional material of Jacques for Dumb RWBY collaboration by eunnieverse Volume 1 Opening Storyboard Vol1op storyboard 00006.png|Jacques, as he appears in the Volume 1 Opening original storyboard. Manga Manga 3 glimpse of Weiss's father.jpg|A glimpse of Jacques Schnee, from Chapter 3 of the Manga. ''RWBY: Official Manga Anthology Vol. 2: Mirror Mirror Manga Anthology Vol. 2 Mirror Mirror side story 18.png|Jacques on the cover of the eighteenth ''Mirror Mirror side story. DC Comics Chapter 1 Prelude: The Elegy RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 1) Weiss' family dragging her back home to Atlas.jpg|Jacques takes Weiss back to Atlas. Screenshots - World of Remnant Atlas Atlas_00017.png|A silhouette of him in "Atlas" Schnee Dust Company Wor sdc 00016.png Wor sdc 00017.png Wor sdc 00018.png Wor sdc 00019.png Screenshots - Volume 3 End of the Beginning V3 12 00191.png|Weiss returning to Atlas with her father Screenshots - Volume 4 Volume 4 Opening vol4op_00016.png|At home, in the Volume 4 Opening Remembrance V4 02 00009.png|That is one dysfunctional looking family V4 02 00024.png|The king of his own little world V4 02 00025.png|Does not appreciated being interrupted... V4 02 00026.png|Though they shall continue at a later date V4 02 00027.png|"Did you forget your manners while you were away?" V4 02 00028.png|The interior of Jacques' throne room- uh, master study. V4 02 00030.png|Looking back at the person he admires most Tipping Point V4 06 00018.png V4 06 00019.png V4 06 00020.png V4 06 00026.png V4 06 00027.png V4 06 00028.png V4 06 00032.png Punished V4 07 00006.png V4 07 00007.png V4 07 00009.png V4 07 00010.png V4 07 00011.png V4 07 00013.png Taking Control V4 11 00031.png V4 11 00033.png Screenshots - Volume 7 Volume 7 Opening V7op 00026.png V7op 00044.png Pomp and Circumstance V7 04 00032.png V7 04 00033.png V7 04 00034.png V7 04 00035.png V7 04 00036.png V7 04 00037.png V7 04 00038.png V7 04 00039.png V7 04 00040.png V7 04 00043.png V7 04 00046.png V7 04 00048.png V7 04 00103.png V7 04 00105.png V7 04 00107.png V7 04 00108.png Sparks V7 05 00111.png V7 05 00112.png V7 05 00114.png V7 05 00115.png V7 05 00117.png V7 05 00118.png A Night Off V7 06 00003.png V7 06 00005.png V7 06 00026.png V7 06 00040.png V7 06 00043.png V7 06 00044.png V7 06 00045.png V7 06 00048.png V7 06 00065.png V7 06 00067.png V7 06 00075.png V7 06 00113.png V7 06 00119.png V7 06 00120.png V7 06 00121.png V7 06 00132.png V7 06 00138.png Cordially Invited V7 08 00021.png V7 08 00022.png V7 08 00024.png V7 08 00039.png V7 08 00044.png V7 08 00047.png As Above, So Below v7_09_00003.png v7_09_00004.png v7_09_00005.png v7_09_00012.png v7_09_00014.png v7_09_00018.png v7_09_00019.png v7_09_00029.png v7_09_00031.png v7_09_00035.png v7_09_00037.png v7_09_00040.png v7_09_00041.png v7_09_00058.png v7_09_00099.png v7_09_00101.png|Jacques gets arrested by Atlas Miltary. Category:Jacques Schnee images Category:Image Gallery Category:Character images